Excelsior: Forged in Fire
Introduction (blurb) A vicious pirate known as the Albino is cutting a deadly swath across space, creating turmoil in the Klingon Empire that threatens to spill into the Federation. But this criminal also has a secret that could shake the halls of Imperial power, and his genocidal plans against the race that bore him will have consequences even he cannot imagine, as several unlikely allies join swords to bring the Albino to justice: Hikaru Sulu of the ''U.S.S. Excelsior''; Klingon captains Kor, Koloth, and Kang; and a hotheaded young Federation diplomat named Curzon Dax. Tempered in the flames of their shared adversity, a captaincy is forged, a Blood Oath is sworn . . . and a hunt begins that will stretch from one generation to the next. Summary Characters Albino • Antaak • B'Lor • Baktrek • Bront • Lance Cartwright • Cheb • Choq • Christina Schulman • Christine Chapel • Curzon Dax • D'Jinnea • Darnell Renyck • Demora Sulu • Dmitri Valtane • Do'Yoj • Dostara • Edwards • Eric Braun • Ganik • Gertrude • Gherud • Gnara • Golag • Harburg • Heather Keith • Heihachiro Nogura • Hikaru Sulu • Horen • Hurghom • Janice Rand • Jek • John "Blackjack" Harriman • John Harriman • Joqel • Judith Klass • Kamarag • Kang • Kishlat • Koloth • Kor, son of Rynar • Korax • Korod • Lahra • Lawrence Styles • Leonard James Akaar • Leonard McCoy • Lojur • Ma'kella • Mara • Melinda Rebovich • Meredith Cutler • Messebs • Michael Thomas Paris • Miguel Darby • Moj'ih • Montgomery Scott • Nej • Nino Orsini • Pavel Chekov • Q'Lujj • Quv • Ramiro Marquez • Robert Bennett • Rod Michaels • Rynar, son of Kor • Sarek • Shimizu Hana Sulu • Spock • Sturka • Sulu • Terra Spiro • Thompson • Thraq • Tim Henry • V'Ger • Veret • William Smillie • Ylda • Yoqala Referenced characters James T. Kirk • Phlox • Kahless the Unforgettable • Morath • B'Etris • DaqS, son of Kang • David Marcus • William Shakespeare • Bishop of Carlisle • Ngoj • President of the United Federation of Planets • William Smillie • Margaret Sinclair-Alexander • Hunter • Fek'lhr • Kurr • Hiram Roth • Amanda Grayson-Sarek • Devil • God • Khan Noonien Singh • Arne Darvin • Cyrano Jones • bogeyman • Emony Dax • Christian Nestell Bovee • Daniel • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • Lela Dax • Dax • Anais Nin • Jabilo M'Benga • Rynar • Dareel • Curzon Antrani • Kesh • Audrid Dax • Beta XII-A entity • Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben • George Washington • Hyman Rickover • Marcel Proust • Hembec • Zane Grey • Shahna • Flek References Starships and vehicles Hegh'Tlhos • The Jade Lady • Chu'Hegh'TlhoS Klingon starships IKS 'Oghwl' • IKS Gal'tagh • IKS Ghobchuq • IKS Gr'oth • IKS Klolode cha' • IKS Klothos • IKS Mev'Luh • IKS QaD Federation starships ''USS Bozeman'' • ''USS Enterprise'' • ''USS Enterprise''-A • ''USS Enterprise''-B • ''USS Excelsior'' • ''USS Exeter'' • [[Nancy Hedford (shuttlecraft)|Shuttlecraft Nancy Hedford]] • ''USS Saratoga'' • [[USS Aerfen|USS Aerfen]] • [[Shuttlecraft Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben|Shuttlecraft von Steuben]] • [[Shuttlecraft Hyman Rickover|Shuttlecraft Rickover]] Locations Spacedock Planets, Moons and Planetoids Galdonterre • Ganjitsu • Korvat • Omega IV • Qo'noS • Praxis • Qu'Vat • Genesis Planet • Qav'loS • Donatu V • Sherman's Planet • SermanyuQ • Archanis • Trillius Prime • Earth • Mempa II • Veqlargh • Qul Tuq II • Beta XII-A • Venus • Coridan III • Xarantine • Luna • Triskelion • Forcas III • Dayos IV Stellar Locations Mempa sector • Beta Quadrant • Alpha Quadrant • Qav'loS sector • Briar Patch • H'Atoria system • Qul Tuq system • Star system 892 • Reydovan sector • Donatu sector • Dorla system • Dayos system • Nequencia Planetary locations San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters • Ishikawa Village • Kri'stak Volcano • First City • Janitza Province • Georgia • London • Tenara Cliffs • TlhIng Veng laboratory • Archer Auditorium • Quantum café Species Denobulan • Human • Gorn • Klingon • HemQuch • QuchHa' • Halkan • Orion • Organian • Trill • Vulcan • Bajoran • Horta • Romulan • Yang • Kohm • Hurq • Andorian • Augment • Capellan • Mempan • Regelian • Kaylar • Legaran • Triskelion • Tellarite • Balduk • Tagran • Bolian • Rigelian • Terrellian • Kriosian • Trafalmadorian • Miradorn • Pahkwa-thanh States and organizations Gorn Hegemony • St. George's University • University of Mississippi • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire ;Klingon Empire : House of Ngoj • House of Kang • House of Kor • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Defense Force Command • Klingon High Council • Klingon Intelligence ;United Federation of Planets : Federation Diplomatic Corps • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Federation News Service Klingon Culture Bloodwine • The Change • bat'leth • Kot'baval festival • Hall of Heroes • Ak'voh rite • Sto-vo-kor • petaQ • Gre'thor • Ha'DIbaH • RomuluSngan • mek'leth • HoD • d'k tahg • targ • sabre bear • tuq Degh • Qagh • kilaan • QI'yaH • Ghuy • quelI'qam • klin zha • yIH • bekk • glo'meH • yuQjIjQa' • PujwI' • Barge of the Dead • Mok'bara • First Qu'Vat Plague • Second Qu'Vat Plague • NuqneH • bahgol • d'akturak • tup • Ylmev • jay'mu'quD • toy'wI • Mevyap • yur • jeghpu'wI • Veqlargh • jatyIn • Dor'sho'gha • N'yengoren • MajQa' • Qapla' • HIvje' • nIj • sea pochtoQ • ghargh • Battle of Klach D'Kel Bracht • mreker • Festival of Qu'batlh • leS • veqlargh • Qul Tuq • bregit • gagh • bahgol • QiVon • darsek Other references Anemia • Biomimetic Gel • Cancer • Diabetes • DNA • Gilbert and Sullivan • Glommer • Levodian Flu • Tribble • duranium • Universal translator • Banka • Shinto • Russian • Richard II • hand laser • ODN • Jefferies tube • fencing • Blazing Sunburst • beer • Romulan ale • ghost • Christmas • wizard • alchemy • Omega IV virus • Tennessee whiskey • mint julep • cowboy • Halloween • Spartan • Bussard manifold • spine boar • stasis cannon • Regulan bloodworm • quintotriticale • whale • Great Bird of the Galaxy • transwarp • neutronoscope • anabolic protoplaser • dermal regenerator • Eugenics Wars • Organian Peace Treaty • Gregorian calendar • iron • Ganjitsu • Japanese • duotronic • telomeres • lion • dilithium • dragon • mind-sifter • clarinoxamine • gebatex • norepinephrine • plomeek • plomeek soup • disruptor • isomiotic hypodermic • chromadiacetine • cobalt • selenium • rhodium nitrate • osteoregenerator • Briar Patch conflict • magnetar • Gemini missions • Earth's First Space Age • Smith & Wesson • Colt's Manufacturing Company • Revolutionary War • Delvin cat trap plant • quail • apple • IDIC • hoverskimmer • Golden Gate Bridge • chardonnay • Stolichnaya • Andorian ale • latinum • holocube Timeline Years *2173 - 799 (Kahless) *2218 - 844 (Kahless) *2248 *2269 - 895 (Kahless) *2289 *2290 - 915 (Kahless) *2295 - 921 (Kahless) *2363 - 989 (Kahless) Klingon months Lo'Bral • Soo'jen • Merruth • Xan'lahr • Doqath • Maktag Information Related stories Images Connections Epiphany | after1=Most recent in series | typea= | author=Michael A. Martin Andy Mangels | formata= | beforea=The Good That Men Do | aftera=Most recent work | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | prevMB=Not yet placed | nextMB=Not yet placed | voyages1= | adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} Category:TOS Novels